nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sacred Beasts
This page is the property of Discipulo GaBRiel, so please don't modify it. Thank you and enjoy your reading! The Sacred Beasts, It is a group formed by the three legendary beasts that were responsible for the creation of the world. The group is formed by Ziz, the fire eagle, Behemoth, the earth rhino and Leviathan, the sea serpent. Both of these were created together by the supreme deity and the demon king to create a new planet that could have life. Members Power Levels # The Fire Eagle, Ziz: (+600,000) # The Earth Rhino, Behemoth: (+550,000) # The Sea Serpent, Leviathan: (+575,000) Abilities # Ziz: Ark, Hellblaze, The Fire # Behemoth: Invulnerability, Hellblaze, The Earth # Leviathan: Hellblaze, The Water Weapons # Ziz: The Dark Blade, Ônix (Sword) # Behemoth: The Double-Edged Metal, Titanium (Axe) # Leviathan: The Liquid Bat, Sapphire (Harpoon) Background When the planet was still a huge ball of fire, the supreme deity and the demon king decided together to generate life on that planet from scratch. So that they could create the natural elements necessary for life to arise, they decided to put into practice the creation of three beasts that would be in charge of doing this work for them. Ziz, the eagle of fire, would be in charge of absorbing every form of fire that was giving the planet an infernal appearance. Soon after, Behemoth would appear firmly in the earth so that anyone could set foot there. Finally comes Leviathan, who would be in charge of generating the seas and oceans of the planet and thereby making the temperature of the planet stable. With the emergence of the earliest life forms, and more evolved life forms over time, both gods began to argue over who would be the ruler of that newly formed planet. Arriving at a standoff, both decided that a match would be the most appropriate to decide. However, they both knew that if they fought themselves, it could result in the end of the universe or a simple draw without the decision of a winner. With this, both decided that they would start to create their own armies that would fight for them. For this they each took one of the beasts so that they could take away some of their power so that they could create their armies. In the case of the supreme deity, she decided to choose Ziz to form her army, which would later be known as angels. In the case of the demon king, he chose Leviathan to form his army, which would later be known as demons. In the case of Behemoth, he was ultimately tasked with generating the earthly creatures we know today, such as humans, giants, and fairies. So that there was no danger of the creatures revolting against the gods, both decided to erase the memory of the beasts and then gave them different looks and names so that they would not remember who they were. Ziz had his appearance changed to the shape of an angel, named after Bastiel, the regent angel of fire. Leviathan had his appearance changed to the form of a demon, named after Caedes, the butcher demon. In Behemoth's case, his appearance was changed to that of a human, named after Palamedes, the most resistant human on the planet. At some point in their lives, both of them ended up allying themselves with the demon clan, who ended up becoming demons with their names also changed. In addition, both three received "extra commandments", from the demon king, in case the original 10 commandments were eventually defeated or killed. # Belphegor, The Commandment of Discipline # Astaroth, The Commandment of Courage # Caedes, The Commandment of Integrity Today Following the fateful death of Escanor, the sin of pride, the demon king, taking advantage of the moment of weakness of the seven deadly sins, decided as revenge to release the so-called "The Sacred Beasts", whose main purpose was to defeat the seven deadly sins. However, unlike what he expected, the beasts both had their own forms and wills. That would mean that they would not follow the direct orders of the demon king and they would do whatever they wanted. At that moment, the beasts not only had demonlike shapes, but their names as well. Because of this, Mael still remembered them, due to the memories of when he was the demon Estarossa. Like Mael, the creatures also had memories of their "past lives," except at the time they were beasts. Because of this fact, the team of the seven deadly sins, along with the four archangels and Zeldris, began to devise a plan so that they could quickly prevent them from causing a catastrophe. Belphegor, like his other brother Caedes and unlike his other brother Astaroth, had reason to want to confront the goddess clan. Not only because he was expelled from the clan, but also claiming that he was always rejected by his own clan, especially by the four archangels. In Caedes's case, he also had reason to confront the goddess clan. This reason would be linked to the fact that occurred 3000 years ago that in this case had been the jail and extermination of various demons. Since Zeldris is now on the side of those who had done so, Caedes judges him as a traitor to his own clan, just like Meliodas, and so will kill them for revenge to be completed. Unlike his other two brothers, Astaroth appears to be a peaceful being who seeks no problem for himself or anyone. During his life as a human, he learned that those who do right deserve to be rewarded and those who generate evil deserve to be punished. However, there was no way to decide who was right or wrong. It all depended on the circumstances. Thus, Astaroth concluded that anyone who performs both acts deserves to receive a benefit and then receives a punishment. Trivia • All three creatures are based on the same beasts that appear in the bible and with the same names. • The three beasts are immune against both the graces given by the supreme deity to the four archangels and the commandments given by the demon king to the ten commandments. • All three beasts can alter their breed regardless of the situation. The beasts often do this when they live in a race-dominated place so they can easily socialize. When they change their appearance to a predominant clan in the region where they live, they also gain both physical and power-related characteristics. Category:User:Discipulo GaBRiel Category:The Sacred Beasts Category:Groups